


Lost Labyrinth

by IrascibleFic



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Monsters, Other, Rape, Sexual Violence, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrascibleFic/pseuds/IrascibleFic
Summary: Lara finally locates the ancient Labyrinth of King Minos, but is nowhere near prepared for what's inside.





	Lost Labyrinth

'Finally... Jonah, come and see this!' The excitement in Lara's voice made him speed up the stairs even as he shook his head in resignation. She just would not be deterred, and had only just got back from chasing down the last piece of this latest crazy obssession.

  
'What is it now, Lara?'

  
She totally ignored his exasperated tone. 'I've found it. All the clues line up to form a star, and the points intersect right here.'

  
He looked at the spot on the map that had nearly torn as her finger jabbed at it.

  
'Greece?'

  
'Greece after all! There's no doubt, the entrance to the legendary Labyrinth lies under the remains of a lighthouse on the Greek coast.'

  
'Where Theseus made his name? I thought that was on Crete.'

  
'And that's why no one has found it before! I knew it existed, just... not where anyone else ever looked.'

  
'Maybe they didn't look because it's a story, Lara.'

  
She swatted his arm. 'Oh pff, that's what people say when they give up. Archeaology will be turned upside down by whatever I can find in there, treasures, ancient texts, maybe even hints at Atlantis...'

  
Jonah looked with resignation at the slim girl next to him as she leant on a windowsill and gazed thousands of miles into the distance with a dreamy smile on her lips.

  
'Maybe even a Minotaur to go with it.'

  
She frowned at him playfully. 'Oh come on. Every myth has a truth behind it, but I think we can consign that one to history.'

  
Jonah shrugged. There was no stopping her when she was in this kind of mood. 'Well, I'll book a restaurant for when you get back. Greek?'  
  


* * *

  
  
Lara was sweating in the Mediterranean sun. She rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand, looking as inconspicuous as possible as she hung around the local seaside town. She blended in with the tourists with her backpack, at least. The rest of her outfit matched, her favourite dark blue tank top, hugging tightly to her slim, hard body, tight but flexible climbing pants, with the double feature of eliminating loose fabric hanging around as she climbed, and really accentuating the shape of her butt where they clung right up to her. She couldn't resist giving herself a cheeky wink in the mirror as she had left her hotel, glancing back to check out her reflection, and she was attracting plenty of envious glances from the tourists and locals alike.

  
She tagged along with a tour group as they left the town and headed down the coast road, then dipped out behind a huge old olive tree until they were out of sight. Maybe this tree had been here as long as the lighthouse, she wondered, as she set out towards a distant slump of stone on a cliff point. Half an hour of walking and scrambling over rock later, she passed gratefully into the minimal shade offered by the stumps of what had maybe once been a tower. Wind and spray had all but wiped out the old structure over the last two milennia, and with larger, more modern lighthouses closer to the emerging towns, no one had much cared to look after this one. Maybe that was for the better, she thought. The circle of the walls was still reasonably clear, and she rested there for a while in the shade, sweat from the hike clinging damply to her skin as she dumped her backpack. Glowstick, ice axes, radio and camera, all went onto her belt. Then she checked the magazine on a shiny new USP Match pistol, jamming it back into place and dropping the gun into her holster. You never knew, even in ancient ruins.

  
A brief check of notes and the landscape revealed the tinest crack behind a boulder slightly down from the ruins, a thick growth of grass around the base showing it hadn't moved in centuries, though if she stretched her imagination she could see how the boulder didn't belong here.

  
An ice axe can be a good crowbar, but the boulder was massive and it took some considerable heaving to move it even a foot. Still, maybe a foot was enough. She peered through the gap to check, and the cave beyond seemed far too regular to be natural...

  
'Got you!'

  
A final couple of heaves, then she took a deep breath and squeezed herself into the gap, wincing as her bare skin scraped against the rock. She wriggled and writhed into the chamber, taking a deep breath of the musty air when she finally pulled free. She stood aside to let the shaft of sunlight light the chamber, and the slash fell across what looked like an ornate manhole. Elaborate carvings round the rim, depicting a circular maze of the type she might find on cereal boxes, while the wooden covering had long since rotted and was but a shred of its former self. Heart pounding with anticipation, she cracked a glowstick and dropped it down the shaft, and the falling light revealed stone rungs moving down into the blackness. The stick finally clattered and rolled out of sight, the glow barely a pinprick at the bottom.

  
She smiled. Time for a recording... 'Lara Croft speaking, and I've just located what I believe to be the entrance to the famous Labyrinth of King Minos...' She continued recording her findings as matter of factly as she could, considering her excitement. It never dulled, even with all her discoveries. She left the log on the surface in case it was flooded down below, and straightened up, stretching her arms over her head to warm up for the climb. She felt good, lean and strong, and she swung herself easily down onto the rough rungs to start downwards. The sun shone off the light brown of her hair once before she vanished.  
  


* * *

  
  
Lara gasped as she pulled herself free of the water. That had been a hell of a swim, she thought, as she heaved her aching body onto the damp flagstones. The way ahead had been blocked almost immediately, and there had followed an unsettling but familiar amount of wriggling through gaps, jumping unwelcome chasms, and a constant knee high flood of seawater. Her clothes were soaked and she was filthy and tired, but she was still in good spirits. She lay on her back on the stone, panting briefly, the soaked fabric of her top heavy against the heaving of her chest. Beginning to regret never wearing a bra, she thought as the now coarse and salty fabric rubbed against the sensitive skin of her breasts. Her nipples were peaking from the cold and the contact, but at least there's no one down here to notice. I must make a pretty picture, she thought as she rolled over and pushed herself up. Her ponytail was dark and plastered to her mud streaked back, soaking pants clung even tighter than they did before, and her ass would be shining in the glow from her chemlight. It's a good thing it's a great ass, she thought idly as she scanned the chamber she had ended up in. She stood and lifted the hem of her top so she could wring it out, and the cool, damp air felt good against her bare stomach.

  
This looks like some kind of antechamber, or maybe a lobby, it was bigger than any room so far, with a semicircular shape and a definite focus to the arc of that curve. Huge columns flanked a gate in the wall, and intricate carved murals led the eye directly to it. She smiled as she saw depictions of a king, endless corridors, and, very prominently, a large creature with the body of a man but the head of a bull. They sure liked to intimidate anyone coming in here. The creature itself had probably just been a pack of hungry dogs or similar released into the maze just before any prisoner. Same effect, and who would make it out to tell otherwise? The chamber was in disrepair, damp, slimy green stone reflected in her light, and she realized that the whole thing must be deep under the Med by now. It's a wonder it isn't completely flooded, she thought, dropping her top back down. Must have been a hell of a job. She trailed her fingers on the entrance to the maze, then jammed a climbing spike into the wall beside it. She had no intention of being the most modern skeleton in there, and she tied her kevlar line to the spike. Theseus had string and, well, same principle. She headed down a long ramp into the Labyrinth.  
  


* * *

  
  
She could only assume the maze was huge. There had been no grand overview from the entrance, hollowing this out under the seabed would have been enough work as it was, and the walls of rough stone reached a ceiling at 9 feet or so above the floor. Still, she considered, that would have been a nightmarish toll on the workers. She was also surprised at being able to see decently well, in addition to her own chemlight there was some sort of phosphorescent algae in large patches over a lot of the passageways, and the dim light was enough to see the rough shape of the maze ahead. It wasn't much, but it was better than the pitch blackness she had expected. Wandering into what seemed to be an intersection of many paths, she wondered if it had been cultivated, or if it had just sprung up over the long years under the sea...

  
Her train of thought screeched to a halt and exploded right there, at what everything in her subconscious insisted was a growl sounded faintly in the distance. She froze briefly, then spun round, hand resting on the grip of her pistol, body tensed and ready... A moment passed, and she relaxed. Was she going crazy? She couldn't remember actually hearing anything, and she was probably the only living thing in thousands of years to have been down here. She glanced down each corridor heading off this star shaped intersection. The corridors coming together created something of an open space, and she rotated in the middle of it. Maybe the crushing weight of all that stone and the stories of her youth were playing tricks on her mind-

  
And then that thought froze and crashed as a gigantic, feral roar echoed around her. It sounded like a bear fighting an explosion, and the deafening sound bounced around the intersection at random, there was no way of telling where it was coming from... before her thoughts restarted she had dropped her thread and whipped the pistol from the holster, racking the slide even as she brought it up to bear down one corridor, then the next, then the next, spinning in place as her ears fought to work out where the hell the echoing noise had come from, and now she heard the shuffling thud of something huge moving, and her throat tightened even as her heart went crazy with sudden panic, all sense and rationality gone, and still her gun waved wildly over every possible approach...

  
And then she saw it, a patch of darkness in the vague glow, and as her glowstick swung around she caught the reflection of light in eyes that almost brushed the ceiling. It was moving fast, directly towards her, and in the deafening rustle and thud of huge limbs moving she loosed her own scream, whole body bracing as she slapped at the trigger, all form forgotten as she simply blasted wildly at the approaching shape, each report deafening in the small space, in each flash she saw the slide blur and the outline of the thing was illuminated, indistinct glimpses of a monstrous form getting rapidly closer, her scream turned higher as the bullets seemed to have no effect. It was almost on her, and this muzzle flash registered the thing in her mind, easily 8 feet tall, possibly as wide, a huge burly man shape bearing down on her and her scream turned to terror as the slide jammed, the gun suddenly dead in her hand with the briefest glimpse of brass stuck from the side, and then nothing but pain as something huge thumped into her and she flew with a crunch directly into the wall.

  
She shook her head even as she heard her gun skitter away across the damp flagstones. Weapon... she groped round for her ice axes with one hand as the other pushed her shakily upright. She had dropped her glowstick too, it had rolled up against one of the many walls and now lit the intersection with its eerie orange glow. The downside was that she could see the thing more clearly as it seemed taken aback by such a bright light. Her early impressions had been too brief. A huge man shape yes, almost filling the space of each corridor, vast shoulders, biceps the size of barrels, a hulking outlined shape filled with menace, but the head was wrong, the head was long and flat and two twisted, curled horns seemed to scrape the stone above it. She swayed upright fuzzily. Big and beefy, but an axe in the brain will still fuck you up, my friend, and she fell unsteadily forwards with an arm raised. The huge head turned to regard her, and as she swung at its chest with all her strength, it simply raised a massive hand and caught her wrist. The shock of it jolted her and she dropped that axe, and she gasped in surprise before instinctively swinging the other round, as hard as she could, and her wrist again smacked into a gigantic hand and numbly dropped her weapon.

  
Still fuzzy, she jerked and wriggled as hard as she could, but she might as well have tried to push a building over. The hands were like rock, easily enveloping her wrist and hand. She gasped at the pain as she pulled, and the dense, musty animal odour of the creature assaulted her senses. She coughed, the smell was so strong, like walking into a long neglected stable, and she sagged briefly, her strength draining. The creature still held her wrists and lifted her by them even as she sagged, and she struggled to find her footing as the musk rolled over her again and again. The part of her mind that wasn't quite full of terror and panic cringed as she felt the alien regard sweeping over her, and a huge bull like head dipped down in front of her as it sniffed her body. She could see into the deep, dark eye as it locked on hers, and past the harsh orange reflection she frantically searched for any sort of human intelligence, anything to offset the huge animalistic body, but there was only a beast.  
Lara jerked her body again, hoping to surprise it, but it took no notice of her struggles as the big eyes swept their gaze down her body, her wet hair clinging to the well tanned skin of her neck, her movement shaking drops of water to run through the mud and down her chest, merging with the dark wet fabric stretched tight across her firm breasts that heaved with exertion as she snatched for breath. Her muscles were tensed as she pulled against the inhuman grip, the dim glow light picking out definition, and then they took her weight as she pulled her legs up and kicked weakly at the monster. Her feet bounced weakly off the huge keg of muscle that was its stomach, and the gaze snapped down, and the big bull nose pressed up against her hard stomach, sniffing, then ran down further. She kept gasping for breath, from her exertion and to escape the dense smell of the monster, and now her gasps grew an edge of panic and alarm as the big wet nose sniffled against her crotch. Her legs wriggled, she tried to arc her hips away, but the huge animal head wouldn't move, nostrils firmly travelling over the stretchy fabric of her pants. Then, abruptly, the creature's head came back up, the hot stink of its breath gusted her face, and she coughed again, she was feeling numb with fear, and then the giant hands simply released her.

  
She almost crumpled but managed to stagger briefly back, moaning for breath, wide eyes scanning the brute, her brain still not caught up. It's head really was a bull's head, as if taken straight from the animal and stitched onto the torso from a giant bear of a man, chest a slab of muscle hard as stone, a huge hard belly, and the arms of a blacksmith, but the legs were more animalistic again, the thick hair on its belly grew down almost like fur to cover legs that bent the wrong way. A brief glint of metal and she saw her bullets had all found their mark in the centre of its chest, though they had simply embedded into the thick flesh seemingly without any more effect than an ooze of dark blood running slowly from each of the four dents.

  
Her mind was scattered but she cast around briefly for any one of her weapons, almost on instinct, still coughing, but as she brought her quick glance back forward she barely had time to react to the giant hand slapping her in the side of the head. Her vision immediately muddied as she twisted and fell to her hands and knees, feeling as if she would throw up, blind and helpless...

  
Lara tried to twist away as the smell intensified again, choking back tears of panic as her thoughts disappeared in the aftermath of that blow, and she realised it could have hit her much, much harder... She felt the looming presence over her and tried to scramble on her knees, away from the hairy fingers that now gripped her, and she let out a sob of fear as they pulled at her top. Pulled back by it, prevented from escaping, then the big fingers calmly bunched the fabric tight against her and tore, an awful sensation spreading down her back as the hot breath of the creature rolled over her bare skin, her breasts swung free under her, nipples stiff and hard from fear and cold, and she fell flat trying instinctively to cover them.

  
Big hands pawed at her ass, rubbing hard against the smooth yielding skin as if enjoying it, and she rolled onto her back to aim a feeble kick. Her boot bounced harmlessly off the giant bull snout that hung over her, and then her ankle was caught as it fell. She twisted round it, the damp stone gritty against her back, her breasts falling flat against her body, trying to get free, but a large finger simply ignored her panicked swatting and hooked into the waist of her pants. She was gasping even more heavily now, wriggling her hips to dislodge it, as some dark part of her brain screamed at her. The huge looming figure over her was crouched, and the dark fur between its legs was shifting.

  
She grabbed at her waistline in a futile attempt to stop it being dragged down, but the thing was too strong to even notice. The fabric peeled evenly down her hips, scraping between her wriggling ass and the floor, and she sobbed again and clamped her thighs together as her pants were dragged, panties and all, effortlessly down her smooth, slim legs. The monster's free hand clamped down on her chest, pinning her to the floor, and she screamed at the hot flesh pressing against her bare skin. One good heave and her pants were gone, in tatters, taking a boot with them, and she battered helplessly against the hand holding her down as the damp bull nose came down again, warm, wet flesh pressing against her stomach, hairs bristling her as it sniffed again, then the coarse skin slid down her hips, as if searching, and she felt tears prickle her eyes as it slid down the smooth shaved skin and pressed, wet and snuffling, against her defenseless vagina.

  
She screamed at it, in terror and revulsion, helpless at the bovine snout pressed between her legs, and after a long moment of searching it straightened up, releasing her. She flopped back, exhausted and terrified, her naked body curled up and pressed against the stone, and her eyes widened as the monster stretched back. The fur between its legs had parted, revealing a growing mass, thick, dark red muscle flopping semi erect out of the fur, sliding out that darkness like a sheath, and she saw it glisten wetly in the chemlight. The creature arced its back, stretching out, and its cock was thrust out in front of it, long and thick and chunky, flat headed like the bull the monster resembled, and as she scrabbled backwards, her eyes wide with fear, it visibly hardened as it loomed over her. The monster brought its head back down, and eyed the small, naked woman crawling in front of it, and its cock, slick and dark, swelled at the sight, at the panicked gasps for breath and the smell of fear rolling off her.

  
Lara's subconcious finally got through to her limbs, and screamed at her to get away from the looming danger, and she rolled to her front to crawl as best she could, still fuzzy from the blows, but that course of action only presented the creature with a clear view between her legs and she sobbed as a huge hand locked around her foot before she had even got moving. That hand yanked her back into the chamber, tearing her boot off in the process, and she was scraped unceremoniously along the rough stone, tearing the skin on her knees and hands as she tried to stay upright, then big rough hands grabbed her hips from behind and she screamed as loud as she could as she felt the thud of the creature falling to its knees behind her. She tried to wriggle but the huge strength held her hips tight and she could do nothing but cry as a coarse, hot tongue ran up her thigh, leaving a trail of thick saliva, and feel the jolt as the hot muscle ran over her pussy, firmly pressing and rolling against her, travelling up and across her asshole and leaving its trail of spit in the small of her back.

  
She flailed round with her hands, her face and chest pressed against the stone, but there was no resisting the huge hands and she felt the slippery press as the huge flat head of the monster's cock pressed into her thigh. The beast was clumsy, jabbing at her skin impatiently, and she let out a weak cry as it found what it was looking for. Wet, rubbery flesh pressed against her saliva coated lips, and with hot breath on her back the beast ploughed into her trembling body. She screamed with the pain as the animal cock forced roughly inside her, her pussy was small and tight, she had managed two fingers inside herself before but the dark red flesh burying itself in her felt as thick as her wrist. The beast impatiently hammered at her, each early thrust plunging deeper inside her than the one before, each accompanied by a bolt of pain as it stretched and pulled at the soft flesh, and as she was pushed and pulled against the floor, tearing her knees. Her legs had collapsed, shuddering, but the big hands gripped her tight and held her up, their easy grip reached right around her hips, rough fingers scraping at her stomach, and her ass wobbled with the motion every time a thrust entered her, thick wet flesh enveloped by her slim body, and the shred of her mind that was left was willing herself to get wetter and wetter, anything to relieve the pain...

  
The monster was roaring and growling, hot breath blowing over her head and mingling with her weak gasps for air, and she coughed on the stench. It was still pounding roughly at her, filling her entire pussy each time, and she tried to weakly push herself off the floor to avoid being scraped against the stone with every thrust. One of her arms made it, and she lolled sideways as she pushed herself almost onto all fours. All of a sudden the grip on her hips was released, and as the huge cock was pulled away entirely she screamed quietly as her pussy lips, wet and sticky from saliva and the monster's own juices, wrapped around the head. Her knees trembled and gave out and she collapsed, rolling onto her side, chest heaving, but the huge hands pulled at her leg and kept her going, rolling her onto her back where she collapsed, spreadeagled, her legs wide, her breasts pressed onto her chest, and she closed her eyes, gasping. In the dim orange light her heaving breaths made her stomach ripple with hard shadows, her aching pussy glistened with who knows what, and before she could draw her third breath the beast loomed over her, she opened her eyes to see the hulking, hairy presence behind the huge, hard dick that stuck out, slick with her own juice, and then it plunged down, the monster dropped to all fours on top of her, the stink of its body rolling against her senses. Herd flesh jabbed at her pussy again and she bit her lip as it wormed inside her again, brutal and unforgiving, and she limply raised her arms to push against the massive chest, her head turned from the hanging snout as it grunted by her ear, but all she did was tire herself pushing, weakly wriggling her hips as if she could dislodge its cock, and as it began to thrust again she tried to scream but could only manage a deep moan of helplessness. Now her back and ass were scraped against the stone, she might as well have been trapped under a rock for all she could do. The monster was fully crouched over her slim frame, her legs the only part of her that stuck out from underneath, and she was coughing in the reek of being enclosed by its body. Another thrust and she gasped, trying to ignore the wet noises from between her legs as they slowly grew numb under the assault, and she scraped her fingers against the thick muscle above her. Blood ran down her arm, thick and dark and slow, from the bulletholes she had inflicted earlier, though she barely registered the flow or the heavy drops that fell against her chest, smearing red as her breasts flopped back and forth under each thrust.

  
From the far off place in her mind she thought the creature was speeding up, and then she tightened in horror as the snout next to her ears let out a groaning roar, deep and guttural that must have echoed the entire labyrinth, and she pulled on the last shred of energy she had to try and wriggle free, but it was too late. She glanced down her body, tears crusting on her cheeks, and around the slight bulge in her navel she could see that not even half of the monster's cock was inside her, though it felt like she had been torn apart, and she felt the flat end of it judder inside her as the groan turn into a roar. The thing pushed deep, she screamed in pain as it pressed hard against her insides, and again in disgust as she felt the warm rush begin. The monster shook as a heavy burst of liquid flooded her aching pussy, filling what little space there was inside her in an instant and rushing down to burst and ooze out of her, forcing past the thick cock to fly free, spattering the inside of her thighs and running thickly down her skin to pool on the stone under her ass, which twitched against the warm flood surrounding it. The monster thrust as it kept cumming, again and again into her soaking pussy even as each push splashed more and more liquid onto her legs and stomach. One savage final thrust that caused her scream to rise in pitch, and it pulled free, a sudden emptiness between her legs amplified by the rush of cum oozing out of her to join the spreading puddle, though the flow didn't stop, bursts and spurts of thick, lumpy liquid, dark yellow in the glow light, kept coming, and Lara looked up weakly from her place on her back as she felt the thick splats on her stomach.

  
The creature stood effortlessly, still streaming and spurting from the huge blunt end of its cock held proudly in front, and she shuddered beneath the rain of cum that reached right up her body, flinching away as a huge rope of cum splatted hotly against her face. She lay, panting and trembling, eyes screwed up and limbs useless even as she felt the hot liquid run lazily down her neck, mingle with the smears on her breasts, and pool in her navel. There was a series of grunts and shuffles as the creature moved off, and she lay still until they had receded into the distance. Damp air filled her lungs as she slowly drew her trembling legs together, unable to manage much more after the assault. She carefully wrapped her arms around her chest, torn palms flinching from the coating of semen on the soft flesh, and uttered a low, shuddering sob as she rolled onto her side, her ass sticking to the floor briefly before pulling free of the puddle around it.

  
She didn't know how long she lay there, consciousness fading in and out, there was no way to measure time underground. An hour, maybe two, maybe many more, before she felt like she could think clearly again, though her thoughts were small and full of fear. Time had passed, she knew, as the trickle from her vagina had stopped, her skin was sticky and rank, and she shuddered again, convulsing at the memories. She rose to her knees, hugging her chest defensively, and almost retched at the feel of cold semen trickle out of her and down her leg. The rags of her clothes were damp and ruined, whether on purpose or not the beast had stopped to spray them with its seed as it passed, but there was no other option. She pulled the remnant of her top round her waist to form a basic loincloth that stuck to her skin, the rest was ruined. The glowlight was almost dead, and she scrabbled on her knees to find her gun smashed into components by a massive fist. Her axes nowhere to be found, but worse... She scrabbled on the floor in every corridor she could find. No thread...

  
Her way out lost, Lara closed her eyes, fighting back the hot tears. She could wander for weeks in here before hoping to find the exit, and there was always- She jerked her head up at a low animal noise echoing around the corridors. It could find her whenever it wanted, she realized. Lara pulled herself up the wall to stand on shaking feet. She would wander then, for as long as it took, and as for weathering the further assaults... she had to. To survive. She set off, away from the growl into the darkness  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
